Doctor Who?
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: "Hinata, from now on, you can play doctor whenever you want."


**Doctor Who?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

Hinata stole a quick glance at the boy laying miserably on the couch. That was his trillionth sneeze today. She sighed tiredly. He had been this way for the past week and no matter what she couldn't get him to go visit a doctor. Not even Sakura...

"Achoo!"

She propped her hands on her hips and tip-toed over to the resting (attempting anyway) boy. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead from a breaking fever, his nose was red and raw from sneezing, and his short and quick breaths came out in a weezy symphony from coughing hours on end.

Naruto was sick.

Her angelic face scrunched up in worry as she continued to stare at him. It was weird seeing him like this. Not moving nor talking loudly. This was definitely a change of atmosphere for the shy girl.

She snapped out of her daze when Naruto suddenly shot forward and began coughing violently. She quickly put a shaking hand on his back and patted him continuously, trying desperately to help soothe his discomfort. Finally, his coughing ceased and he looked up at her with glassy eyes, smiling a faint smile.

"Thanks Hinata. I really appreciate you coming over and helping me out while I'm doomed to lay around pathetically."

She looked at him with somewhat of a sad expression and finally gathered up the nerve to voice her opinion on this issue. "You need to go see a doctor Naruto," she stated plainly, looking away from his face.

The boy's blue eyes widened momentarily as he stared the hesitant girl down. "I told you Hinata, I can fight this on my own. I don't need any help," he argued, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing his cheeks out in a defiant manner.

"If you don't go see a doctor then you're never going to get any better," she explained, trying desperately to convince the stubborn boy before her to get off his lazy and I'm-too-cool-for-a-doctor butt and go get himself treated. She knew with the help of a prescribed antibiotic, he would get to feeling better in absolutely no time. But so far, Naruto had made it clear to her that he was NOT going to be seeing a doctor and that was final.

"No Hinata, I won't do it!"

"Naruto, you really should."

"Nope!"

"Naruto."

"Lalalalalala, I'm not listening."

Hinata frowned at his childish antics. This was serious. But suddenly, a smile found itself visible on Hinata's face. She had an idea. An idea that he couldn't refuse.

"Ok, fine. I will not make you go see a doctor Naruto."

The blonde boy smiled widely and patted the girl lightly on the head. "That's a good girl Hinata! I'm glad you finally see it my way!" he boasted loudly, proud of the fact that he had won without much effort.

"That's because I'm going to be your doctor for the day," she grinned triumphantly.

"Yes, that's right, because you're going to be my- wait...what? You're going to be my what for the day!" he shouted, clearly not expecting to be lured into her trap so easily.

"I'm going to be your doctor for the day."

"No no no no no no no no! Hinata nooooo!" he wined, flailing his arms in the air and throwing a temper tamtrum.

"To bad, I've already made up my mind. You're going to get better Naruto, and thats a promise," she pledged, walking quickly out of the room and into the kitchen.

Naruto gulped loudly. What was she planning to do? This could only end badly. He could see the world coming to it's end already.

He glanced toward the kitchen and heard the sound of clanking and drawers closing.

He was scared. Very, very scared. Terrified even.

Hinata appeared before him not a moment later and shoved a spoon directly infront of his face.

The boy looked up at her with a questioning glance and then sniffed the liquid that lied dormant on the silver object.

"What's this?"

"Your medicine."

Naruto quickly shoved her hand away and growled," I'm not taking that nasty crap."

"Yes you are."

"To heck with that!"

"It's for your own good."

"I'm a man Hinata! A man! And a man does not need help! Especially from slimy, nasty, red gunk on a spoon!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and quickly shoved the spoon in his mouth, making his eyes widen into dinner plates. "Swallow," was her immediate demand.

His blue eyes glazed over in a downcast manner and swallowed the liquid that had been forced into his mouth. He shook his head excessively as the bitter taste became apparent and he glanced at Hinata with a look of disdain. She inwardly prayed he wasn't too mad at her.

"That wasn't very nice Hinata," he mumbled under his breath. The girl before him just chuckled. A small smile began to form on his lips as he watched her laugh. His eyes suddenly widened. What was he doing? Laughing at the enemy? That was preposterous! She was the enemy right? Well, of course! She shoved nasty, gooey crap down his throat, so of course she was his enemy! Yes, that's right, and he would fight! He would not succumb to her evil, demonic ways of the female, like so many of his kind did these days. He glanced up at her once more, but this time pouting, showing he was not at all happy with her.

"Oh Naruto smile."

"Meanie."

She giggled again as she proceeded to walk away from him. Maybe she was through and now she would leave him alone.

Oh how he wished he had been right.

Stupid Irony.

The dark haired girl came back with a blanket in her arms. But not just any blanket, oh no, a PINK blanket.

A pink BARBIE blanket!

Ok...why was that even in his house?

He would figure that out later, because at this moment, she was proceeding toward him, ready to pummel his body with the disgusting blanket's warmth.

"Here Naruto, next is to keep you warm now that your body has some medicine in it. Hopefully now you will start to feel better," she said excitedly.

"Hinata! No! Can't we talk this over? Isn't there any other way? Why does it have to end like this!" he shouted loudly.

Wow...drama queen much?

Hinata rolled her eyes as she threw the puffy pink blanket onto his body and wrapped it tightly around him, keeping him from moving in the process. "There, now don't you feel better already?" she questioned. Naruto just grumbled to himself.

Great...now he was restrained...

Stupid Barbie.

He looked over at Hinata once again as she rose to her feet and proceeded into the kitchen for the second time that day. What was she going to do now? Where was she going? What evil deed was she plotting against him?

He heard the rattling sounds of pots and pans and the quick drizzling of water. She was gonna kill him, he just knew it. He had to get outta here!

He looked from side to side, losing more and more hope as he let his mind wander, but then he saw it. That's right, 'It'. No, that was seriously his pet's name. It. Yes, he was a genius in case you were wondering.

Naruto smiled happily and whispered in a hushed voice," Come here It, come here boy! Help your daddy out please? If you don't save me, I could possibly die, and if I die, whose gonna feed you?

The animal ignored him.

Naruto glared. "It! Come here now! When I ask for your help, you are suppose to give it to me, no freakin questions asked!"

The animal still ignored him.

"I feed you, I clean you, I play with you, and this is what I get! You are the worst goldfish ever!" Naruto shouted.

Yup, goldfish.

He is definitely a genius don't you think?

The small fish twirled around and stared at him. For a second, Naruto swore he saw the little bug-eyed fish laugh.

He growled in irritation. Stupid fish. Stupid worthless fish.

This was hopeless...

He could still hear Hinata russling around in the kitchen. He was gonna have to figure something out, and quick.

Well, there was always...no...it was too dangerous.

He gulped. Well, in a crucial situation like this, he didn't have time to worry about danger.

He laughed in the face of danger, hahahaha!

The blonde boy quickly reached for his cell phone in the back pocket of his gym shorts. Manuevering just right, he flipped it's top open and dialed a familiar number.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_"Hello?"_ a gruff voice answered, not at all thrilled about recieving a call.

"Sasuke? Oh thank God you answered!" Naruto voiced happily, rubbing his scarred cheeks against the phone in pure joy.

_"Naruto? Does a restraining order mean nothing to you!" _Sasuke yelled, growling into the phone.

Naruto wasn't affected at all. "Uuuuuuh, No? I don't know! Forget that right now! I need your help! Without you Sasuke, I'm gonna die!" the blonde shouted, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

_"And that's a bad thing how?" _the Uchiha questioned, not really seeing a down side to Naruto's problem.

"Sasuke! You jerk! I'm serious! I need your help! Please! I'll do anything!" the boy begged, pleading to his supposed best friend for some help in this jacked up situation. How could Hinata do this to him?

_"Anything huh? Ok, you have to run around Time Square in your underwear yelling that you are gay and that you make out with hotdogs," _the Uchiha smirked. This might actually turn out to be quite entertaining on his part.

Naruto hissed venomously at the phone,"Have you freaking lost your mind! I'm not gonna do that!"

_"Ok then, bye."_

"No! Sasuke! Wait! Reconsider! Please! Please oh please oh please!"

_"Deal or no deal?"_

"I'm not running around in my underwear! And I don't makeout with hotdogs!"

_"Then good luck with that life crisis of yours."_

"Sasuke!"

_"Bye loser."_

And with that, Sasuke hung up.

Naruto stared at his phone in horror. Did that really just happen? Who was he kidding, of course it did! It was Sasuke for crying out loud!

Well...so much for that idea.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted from the kitchen.

Oh no, she was coming. This was bad. This was very very very very a million times VERY bad!

He knew at this point, that his life was gonna end very soon. Much sooner than he wanted it to anyway.

This. Day. Sucked.

This day would go down in history as the suckiest day ever for Naruto Uzumaki.

"I got a surprise for you! And it will make you feel much better!" she shouted once again, this time even closer than before.

A surprise? What? His death! This was just great. He was gonna die and his stupid goldfish and Sasuke were no freakin help whatsoever!

Then, like he had wished it wouldn't, time seemed to stop, and SHE appeared. In all her Hinata glory. He squeezed his eyes shut. Here came his doom...

He could hear her ever approaching footsteps as she stepped toward him. She seemed to walk in slow motion, which he couldn't stand. It would be so much easier on him if she would hurry up and end his life, not make it slow and painful. That was the least she could do for him after all the things he had ever done for her. He couldn't think of anything at the moment, but he knew very well that he had done alot for her.

He could feel her warm breath on his face as she crouched down infront of him.

(like a predator)

And he could feel something round and warm be placed on his lap.

(no doubt some device of torture).

He was way to scared to look though.

(like pee your pants scared).

"Naruto, open your eyes," she seemed to whisper, a quiet, almost shy voice surrounding her in an aura of emotions. This all seemed like just too much for him to bare. Sure, he was a man, but dang! Did big, burly, manly men go through these kinda tortures on a daily basis? He was having second thoughts about being a man. He should have just taken up Sasuke's offer and ran around Time Square in his underwear. Atleast he would have been freakin ALIVE!

It was funny how when it all came down to a person's last moments alive, they reflect on what they should have done.

Stupid Irony!

Stupid stupid stupid irony!

It was always out to get him! He swore to it!

He refused to open his eyes. He refused to come face to face with his death. What was that earlier about him laughing in the face of danger? Yeah well, he lied. Sue him.

"Naruto, come on. Open them," he heard her beg. She was begging for him to die? The nerve of her! And here he always thought she was his friend. The betrayal of it all! The heart-wrenching betrayal of it all!

He would not open his eyes. Nope, never. There was nothing in this world that could make him open his eyes at this moment in time. Nope, not a single thing.

Well, that is until a sweet and very familiar smell swept up into his nostrils. Oh, how that precious aroma melted away his stuffy nose. With curiosity reigning over worry, the blonde snapped one eye open and glanced down onto his lap.

A smile instantly took over his features.

Ramen.

Ramen?

Ramen!

She made him ramen!

Oh, she was now an angel!

An angel!

He snapped the other eye to attention and then picked up his fork in delight. With a couple of swift and precise movements, the ramen was gone in seconds.

He looked up and smiled brightly at the girl he swore was going to kill him only moments prior. "Thanks so much Hinata! You are the best!" he cheered happily, pulling the girl into a strong hug. Her face immediately turned a thousand different shades of red. Oh, the things he could do to her.

This. Moment. Was. Perfection.

Yeah, that about sums it up.

"Y-You're welcome N-Naruto," she studdered. Great...that embarassing junk was back. And she had been doing so good all day too.

She noticed though, that Naruto didn't let go. He was still holding onto her strongly, almost in an apologetic way.

"Naruto, whats wrong?" she hesitantly asked, hoping he wasn't starting to feel bad again.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I've been freaking out all day. I thought you were gonna kill me," he confessed, pulling away to look at her face.

"Kill you? Naruto, I would never even dream of doing something like that to you," she smiled, scrunching her eyebrows to hide her concern for his sanity.

"I know that now," he smiled back, slinging his arm around her shoulders and laughing a bit at his mistake.

"Good, I'm glad," she replied, turning her face away from his to hide her blush.

Naruto smiled proudly to himself. She had made him ramen when he was sick. His favorite food! And since it was a type of broth, it was evidently good when someone was sick. Hinata was a smart girl, he concluded. He turned to her with a huge grin plastered on his face and she eyed him curiously.

"What is it Naruto?" she hesitantly asked, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't faint. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour.

His grin somehow widened even further and his big blue eyes seemed to sparkle in happiness.

"Hinata, from now on, you can play doctor whenever you want."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoopie! I love this one! It's funny right? Anyways, another story that was originally from 'The Alphabet of Love.' I deleted it due to loss of ideas for future chapters. So, I'm publishing the stories I did have individually. This is the last story I'm publishing from it though. The others were total flops in my opinion. Sorry if you liked any of the others. Soooo, review away my people! ;)**

**P.S. I do NOT own Stephen King's 'It', Barbie, or the quote from the Lion King...**


End file.
